DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] YAOI! NC21! Baekhyun baru saja di khianati oleh Kai -mantan kekasihnya-. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum ia mati. Yaitu melepaskan keperawanannya. "Aku siap menjadi kekasih sewaanmu dan membantumu." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! KaiSoo! RnR!


**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 _ **"Aku membutuhkan sedikit waktu sebelum aku mati. Aku harus bahagia sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku harus bahagia sama sepertinya yang sudah melukaiku.."**_

"Baekhyun. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Kau memiliki waktu luang?" Kai berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di meja kerjanya. Dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri lalu meraih kedua tangan Kai.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu aku selalu memiliki waktu untukmu," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya pada Kai -kekasihnya- seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat mereka sedang bersama.

Tetapi hari ini Kai nampak berbeda. Biasanya ia akan mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Namun kali ini sikap yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai benar-benar berbeda. Kai hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan sedikit melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada lengannya.

"Kita harus berbicara sekarang juga," ucap Kai masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun memilih untuk mengikuti sang kekasih yang akan membawanya ke luar kantor ini. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran negatif terhadap Kai, meskipun ia merasakan sedikit peraaaan yang tidak enak. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kai?

"Baekhyun, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang bingung. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Kai menanyakan hal seperti ini, terlebih saat ini Kai membawanya memasuki sebuah kamar mandi. Meskipun di kamar mandi ini sangat sepi, tetapi Baekhyun merasa jika tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan ia mengusap wajah Kai. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Kai karena hubungan mereka pun sudah terjalin cukup lama. Yaitu selama 5 tahun, dan itu adalah usia hubungan yang sangat matang. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba Kai menjadi meragukan cintanya seperti ini?

"Kai.. berhentilah mengatakan hal itu. Tentu aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih selama ini."

Kai terlihat menghela nafasnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Kai justru menarik tangannya dengan cepat memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi tersebut. Dan Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti ketika Kai mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Dan selama itu pula aku menunggumu, Baek. Apakah kau masih tidak memahaminya?"

"Menunggu? Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuatmu menunggu. Dan juga.. kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

 _ **"Kau begitu berbeda.. aku tidak merasakan dirimu sejak saat itu. Aku khawatir kau akan meninggalkanku. Sangat khawatir. Tetapi apa yang kau katakan saat itu sungguh membuatku amat terkejut."**_

"Aku ingin kau membuktikan cintamu. Ayo kita bercinta."

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut akan perkataan Kai. Kai tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan sebaliknya. Kai selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis dan sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba Kai memintanya untuk bercinta?

"Dan aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sebelum kita menikah," jawab Baekhyun enggan menatap mata Kai.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Kita akan menikah. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?" Tangan Kai mulai meraih bahu Baehyun dan mencengkram kedua bahu sempit itu dengan erat. Terpaksa Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"A-aku hanya.. aku hanya takut."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau tidak perlu takut," ucap Kai yang mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga Baekhyun sedikit terhimpit oleh tubuh Kai dan dinding kamar mandi tersebut.

"Tidak saat ini, Kai."

 _ **"Aku menolakmu pada saat itu. Aku kira kau akan bersikap dewasa dan memahamiku. Tetapi nyatanya aku salah.. kau justru mengabaikan perkataanku."**_

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan dada Kai agar tidak terus mendesaknya. Baekhyun reflek memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Kai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut secara tiba-tiba. Dan Baekhyun reflek menggelengkan kepalanya ketika tangan Kai sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Meskipun Kai melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyukainya karena ini bisa saja di sebut dengan pemaksaan.

Baekhyun dan Kai memang sering berciuman seperti ini. Tetapi tidak sekalipun Baekhyun mendapati Kai menyentuh tubuhnya, bahkan hingga melepaskan pakaiannya seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Kai saat ini. Sikap Kai nampak begitu asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Humphh cpkhh-"

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Kemudian ia menatap Kai yang nampak sudah bernafsu ingin menyentuhnya. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya pada Kai karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kai terhadapnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa aku salah jika mencium kekasihku sendiri?"

 _ **"Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena tidak membiarkanmu melakukannya. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mampu membuatmu bahagia."**_

"Kai. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk merapihkan pakaiannya sendiri dan ia mengabaikan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai saat ini.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan cintaku padamu. Apa kau tidak ingin aku membuktikan cintaku?"

"Kau nampak berbeda. Kau tidak seperti Kai yang aku kenal. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini, Kai!"

Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai sikap Kai. Haruskah ia menampar kekasihnya ini agar tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya?

"Jadi, kau tidak senang jika aku menyentuhmu?"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Tentu aku senang jika kau mencumbuku seperti tadi."

 _ **"Membuatmu marah karena kesalahpahaman sungguh membuatku sedih. Kau selalu mengerti diriku selama ini. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya lagi saat ini?"**_

"Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan seperti ini? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Baekhyun."

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukannya secepat ini."

Kai terdiam untuk sejenak. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kai kembali membuka suaranya dan menatap kekasihnya yang cantik itu lamat-lamat.

"Kau membuatku sedikit kecewa, Baek," lirih Kai.

"Maafkan aku.. aku masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu agar kita bisa melakukan hal sejauh itu."

"Aku pun ingin meminta maaf padamu. Karena aku.. tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Kita berakhir sampai disini, Baek."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun jatuh tergantung begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kai.

Apakah ini sebuah..

Mimpi?

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menahan tangan Kai yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya dari kamar itu. Terpaksa Kai menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap lelaki cantik yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sudah bergetar. Bahkan kedua tangannya yang berada di lengan Kai ikut bergetar karena sungguh ia tidak mampu menahan tangisannya lagi.

"Kau membosankan."

Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Kai sangat menohok hatinya. Pikiran negatif mulai datang menghampiri dirinya dan entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk keluar dari suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia membenci suasana ini dan kenapa suasana ini datang pada dirinya?

"Kai.. katakan jika kau bercanda. Beberapa bulan lagi kita bahkan akan menikah," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya, menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya pada Kai agar Kai tahu jika ia benar-benar serius dengan hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau aku sentuh. Lupakan semuanya, Baek. Kita sudah berakhir."

Kai melepaskan cengkraman jemari Baekhyun pada lengannya dan benar-benar beranjak dari sana. Dengan cepat Kai keluar dari kamar mandi itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang nampak menangis seorang diri di dalam sana.

Baekhyun masih sangat shock dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kiamat di dalam hidupnya.

 _ **"Dan kita berakhir. Kau yang mengatakannya dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, jika hubungan berakhir.."**_

 _ **"..tentu hidupku akan berakhir juga."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

DUE DATE OF DEATH (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

FF ini Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman yang di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Lagi-lagi FF Oneshoot yang tercipta karena kebaperan Yuta *digampar :'D . PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT]YAOI!NC21! Baekhyun baru saja di khianati oleh Kai -mantan kekasihnya-. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum ia mati. Yaitu melepaskan keperawanannya. "Aku siap menjadi kekasih sewaanmu dan membantumu." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! KaiSoo! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Lyn ft. Leo VIXX - Blossom Tears

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Seorang Direktur Utama di perusahaannya sendiri yang bergerak di dalam bidang fashion. Memegang kendali atas semua operasional yang berlangsung di dalam perusahaan home made tersebut. Mulai dari pemilihan bahan yang akan menjadi modal utama dari produksi pakaiannya, dan juga mendesain pakaian-pakaian tersebut seorang diri. Dibantu oleh beberapa orang-orang kepercayaannya, yang berjumlah tidak terlalu banyak tetapi sangat mampu membantunya dalam mengembangkan bisnis fashionnya ini.

Baekhyun adalah sosok yang bijaksana, dewasa, mandiri dan juga ramah tentunya. Sehingga membuatnya banyak disenangi oleh para karyawannya. Jadi, jangan heran jika di usia yang ke 24 ini Baekhyun mampu meraih kesuksesannya.

Dimata orang, hidup Baekhyun memang sangatlah sempurna. Dia memiliki sebuah apartemen yang mewah di kawasan elit, dan juga harta mewah lainnya seperti mobil pribadinya. Wajahnya pun sangat cantik dan manis, sehingga hidupnya bertambah sempurna lagi karena mendapatkan pujian-pujian dari semua orang yang menyukainya. Banyak yang terheran-heran karena kesempurnaan hidup Baekhyun, terlebih Baekhyun memiliki seorang kekasih yang sempurna juga.

Yaitu, Kai.

Lelaki yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun, nyata berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun bertekuk lutut kepada pria yang memiliki kulit eksotis tersebut. Kai bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Baekhyun, dan tidak ada alasan yang Kai miliki untuk menolak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada sosok Kai yang begitu dewasa dan sangat perhatian terhadapnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Menjalin hubungan yang baik dan manis selama 5 tahun. Waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat dan bahkan mereka akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.

Tetapi suatu hal yang terduga justru terjadi. Kali ini menghampiri Baekhyun yang harus berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan jika hubungan specialnya bersama Kai sudah berakhir. Kandas begitu saja hanya karena alasan yang sangat sepele. Yaitu, Kai merasa kecewa pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak mau di ajak bercinta. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki tubuh Kai, sehingga Kai mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja secara sepihak.

Konyol sekali.

Perjuangan mereka dan kenangan manis mereka selama 5 tahun berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Sangat disayangkan sekali dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun mengalami sedikit guncangan pada mentalnya.

Ya, Baekhyun bersikap tidak normal saat dirinya bertemu dengan Kai. Terlebih saat tak sengaja mereka berpapasan di kantor, Baekhyun terlihat mengabaikan Kai dan Kai pun melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Setelah kejadian di kamar mandi itu, mereka benar-benar putus kontak dan tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Hingga sekitar dua bulan mereka resmi berpisah, hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi datang pada kehidupan Baekhyun yang sempurna.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah undangan pernikahan di meja kerjanya dan ia benar-benar merasa hancur hingga berkeping-keping setelah melihat dua nama yang tertera pada undangan pernikahan tersebut.

Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Baiklah, Baekhyun masih ingat betul jika Kai adalah mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo?

Ok, Baekhyun tidak mungkin berteriak dan menangis saat ini juga karena merasa tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini. Ia masih waras dan ia tidak ingin di anggap gila oleh karyawan-karyawannya sendiri karena menangisi seorang pria.

Tapi hell, ayolah. Bagaimana mungkin Kai menikah secepat ini dengan Kyungsoo. OMGad! Kai menikah dengan Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya!

Seseorang yang bekerja dikantornya dan membantunya dalam membuat design pakaian yang terbaru.

Seorang sahabat yang begitu mengerti dirinya dan mereka memiliki kesamaan dalam selera di bidang fashion ini. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa sahabatnya itu menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya sendiri? Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendapati Kyungsoo mendekati Kai atau sebaliknya.

Dan juga..

Setahunya, Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan itu bukanlah Kai. Bu-kan-lah mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi kenapa harus secepat ini? Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Ow, ataukah..

Kai dan Kyungsoo memang telah menjalin suatu hubungan di belakangnya cukup lama? Salahkan dirinya yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan orang lain selain kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan saat kekasihnya sendiri yang selingkuh pun, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi, apakah semua yang dilakukan oleh Kai terhadapnya selama ini adalah kepalsuan belaka?

Baiklah, Baekhyun mengakui kebodohannya karena sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran negatif terhadap Kai selama mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Dan juga, ia menyadari satu kesalahannya yang lain karena tidak begitu terlalu akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, karena ia hanya mengetahui kinerja Kyungsoo selama ini yang cukup baik untuk perusahaannya.

Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak berbicara, tetapi sekalinya ia berbicara untuk mengeluarkan pendapat, maka jangan anggap remeh semua perkataannya yang bagaikan 'emas' tersebut. Sangat berharga dan pastinya dibutuhkan oleh siapa saja yang mendengar perkataannya. Jadi, apakah itu daya tarik Kyungsoo sehingga Kai mengakhiri hubungannya dengannya?

"Sial!" umpat Baekhyun sambil meremas undangan pernikahan yang masih di genggamnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa saat ini karena menurutnya apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah kesalahan dan ia tidak ingin melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang terus memenuhi kepala Baekhyun saat ini. Sakit hatinyapun kalah dengan rasa terkejutnya. Baekhyun mohon pada semua orang yang masih menyayanginya, katakan jika kenyataan ini adalah mimpi. Tidak mungkin terjadi, dan ti-dak a-kan per-nah mung-kin ter-ja-di. Catat, tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi di kehidupannya yang sempurna ini.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merapihkan rambutnya yang sempat ia jambak ketika melihat undangan pernikahan itu, kemudian ia kembali berdiri menatap ke arah meja kerjanya yang penuh akan foto dirinya bersama Kai. Lalu ia meraih salah satu foto itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna. Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal ini terhadapku, Kai?"

Baekhyun berbicara sendiri dengan foto yang di pegangnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melempar foto tersebut ke tempat sampah kecil yang terletak di samping meja kerjanya. Tidak hanya foto itu saja, tetapi foto-foto lain yang masih terpajang manis disana. Ia benar-benar stress akan hubungannya dengan Kai yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam dirinya dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ya, Kai bagaikan oksigen baginya.

"Brengsek! Semudah itu kau menemukan penggantiku, eoh?!"

Baekhyun berteriak di dalam ruangan kerjanya seorang diri seperti orang gila. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika karyawan-karyawannya mendengar teriakannya. Lagipula, bukankah mereka sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kai yang ternyata sudah berakhir?

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke kursi kerjanya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia hadir dalam acara pernikahan itu ataukah ia harus beralasan tidak memiliki waktu karena ia mendadak pingsan. Ow, tetapi bukankah itu terlihat sangat ketara jika ia tidak mampu move on dari Kai? Hey, mau di letakkan dimana wajah cantiknya?

"Aku rasa aku akan mati," desah Baekhyun sambil terus memijiti pelipisnya.

Tok tok tok!

Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah pintu kantornya yang baru saja di ketuk oleh seseorang. Baekhyun yang benar-benar merasa jengkel, akhirnya kembali berteriak agar seseorang itu berhenti mengetuk pintunya dan masuk.

"Berhentilah mengetuk pintu ruanganku dengan tangan sialanmu itu! Cepatlah masuk!"

Baekhyun benar-benar kacau dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika ia akan menjadi buah bibir sesaat lagi dikantornya sendiri.

"Maaf, Baekhyun sajangnim."

Baekhyun sontak menjatuhkan dagunya kala melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya. Hey! Bencana apa lagi ini?

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini.. Kyungsoo?"

Ya, sesesorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo si lelaki mungil nan manis pemilik mata bulat yang bahkan sesaat lagi akan menikah dengan Kai. MANTAN KEKASIHNYA. Kalian harus mencatat nama Kyungsoo baik-baik, dan tunggu beberapa saat lagi karena Baekhyun akan menyerahkan sebuah 'death note' pada kalian. Ok, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Kau nampak tidak baik, apa ada masalah sajangnim?"

 _"Kau fikir aku sama sekali tidak bermasalah setelah melihat undangan pernikahanmu dengan lelaki yang sangat aku cintai?"_

Itu hanya ada didalam batin Baekhyun, karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak mampu untuk mengatakan kalimat sefrontal itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Complaint meningkat, dan itu yang membuatku berteriak-teriak seperti tadi."

Alibi yang lumayan bagus.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunjukkan wajah 'sok polosnya'. Baekhyun benar-benar muak dan ia ingin sekali muntah tepat di wajah 'sok polos' itu. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke ruanganku? Apakah karena kau kehabisan ide dalam membuat design?" tanya Baekhyun lagi pada karyawan terbaiknya tersebut.

"Tentang pernikahanku yang dua hari lagi akan di laksanakan. Ku harap sajangnim datang karena aku menjadikan sajangnim sebagai tamu yang sangat special," lirih Kyungsoo.

 _"Apakah kau mengidap psycho dan ingin membunuhku saat ini juga dengan cara itu?"_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati. Tentu ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Kecuali jika ia ingin menjadi pecundang karena telah kalah telak. Ugh! Ini mimpi buruk, bahkan lebih buruk daripada nasibnya yang di putusi oleh sang kekasih tercinta.

"Tentu. Tentu akan datang ke pernikahanmu dengan Kai. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadikanku tamu yang sangat special. Selamat! Akhirnya kau menemukan pasangan hidupmu^^"

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang manis. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat layaknya seorang sahabat akrab yang tidak bertemu selama 30 tahun. Berlebihan memang, tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Terima kasih."

 _"Huftt, kau mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu seorang lelaki yang sempurna seperti Kai secara gratis eoh?"_

Berhentilah mengumpat didalam hati, Byun Baekhyun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah aku terlihat cantik saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada karyawannya yang ia temui saat dirinya baru saja tiba di acara pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kali ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tampil dengan sangat sempurna agar ia menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam acara pernikahan sialan itu. Baekhyun tidak memiliki tujuan yang khusus kenapa ia rela berdandan di salon selama 3 jam dan membeli pakaian mewah baru yang akan di kenakannya saat ini. Ia merasa jika dirinya benar-benar sempurna sehingga ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk terus terpuruk karena kandasnya hubungan percintaannya bersama Kai.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik, sajangmin. Apakah aku bisa mengajakmu berkencan?" celetuk salah satu karyawan Baekhyun yang menghadiri acara pernikahan itu juga. Dia bernama Oh Sehun, lelaki yang paling tampan yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Ya, paling tampan setelah Kai. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut Baekhyun.

"Jangan menjadi lelaki yang brengsek, Oh Sehun," Baekhyun menekankan kata 'brengsek' dalam kalimatnya sambil melirik ke arah Kai yang sedang berdiri di atas mimbar pengantin bersama Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kai tidak mengetahui tatapannya, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah merasa puas karena mampu mengumpat pada Kai.

"Aku tidak brengsek, aku hanya ingin membuat sajangnim bahagia dan selalu tersenyum."

Nyatanya Sehun tidak jera dengan ucapan pedas Baekhyun yang mengatainya 'brengsek' dengan sangat jelas. Sehun hanya ingin Direktur Utama di tempatnya bekerja ini, move on karena mantan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Hell yeah, semua karyawannya bahkan sudah mengetahui kisah cinta Baekhyun yang tidaklah mulus.

"Aku selalu tersenyum, Oh Sehun. Apakah kau melihatku merengut sedari tadi? Tidak 'kan^^?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan eyesmile imut andalannya. Dan membuat semua karyawan yang berstatus 'seme' itu terpukau karena keimutan yang di miliki oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memiliki waktu bersama kalian. Aku ingin menghampiri pasangan itu dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Bye."

Baekhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja, berjalan dengan sangat anggun menuju ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Namun langkah anggunnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku dan Baekhyun merasakan kakinya di ikat oleh sebuah bola besi besar berantai ala narapidana. Begitu berat dan Baekhyun mendadak ingin kabur dari acara pernikahan sialan itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya karena Kyungsoo lebih dulu meneriakkan namanya di saat ia baru saja ingin membalikkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengumpat, namun ia mampu mengubah mimik wajahnya lagi menjadi normal. Ia kembali tersenyum dengan eyesmile andalannya, menyapa 'hai' pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang ke acara pernikahan kami," ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang amat bahagia. Begitu tulus dan Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena telah berpikiran kotor pada Baekhyun.

"Hehehe bukankah sudah seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu karena kau adalah karyawan terbaikku? Selamat, Kyungsoo. Aku turut bahagia seperti yang saat ini kau rasakan."

Baekhyun berucap dengan sangat ramah, tetapi pandangannya tertuju pada Kai yang memandangnya dengan kaku. Hey, apa ada yang salah pada diri Kai? Bukankah Kai seharusnya senang karena telah berhasil 'mencabut nyawanya' secara perlahan?

"Dan juga.. selamat untukmu Kai. Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa menikahi lelaki yang sempurna seperti Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya bermaksud untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Kai. Tetapi Kai nampak ragu dan terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya suasana kembali terkondisikan karena Kai membalas jabatan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir seksi Kai. Membuat Baekhyun ingin memukul bibir seksi itu dengan sepatunya yang cukup keras. Tetapi Baekhyun bukanlah orang gila, ia yakin dirinya masih waras meskipun sesaat lagi dirinya akan menjadi gila.

"Brengsek brengsek brengsek! Sampai kapan kita berpura-pura seperti ini keparat?" geram Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari jabatan tangan Kai dan ia terlihat seperti tengah merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas mahalnya. Membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo mengernyit dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu lucu merogoh tasnya sendiri.

"Ah aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian. Ku harap kalian menyukainya. Aishh dimana kotak kecil itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberika kami-"

"Gotcha! Ketemu. Ini dia hadiah dariku, kuharap kalian menyukainya^^"

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua pada Kyungsoo dan ia kembali menunjukkan eyesmilenya. Nampaknya hanya dengan kamuflase eyesmile yang dapat membantu Baekhyun menutupi kehancuran hatinya.

Dengan sopan Kyungsoo menerima kotak kecil itu sambil membungkuk hormat, dan ketika ia baru saja ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Baekhyun lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Ah tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimat itu," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan ia tetap bergumam 'terima kasih' karena kebaikan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa urusannya sudah selesai, berniat untuk segera enyah dari sana dan ia bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi tempat itu samoai kapanpun. Maaf, kalian harus mencatat bagian ini lagi. Sampai kapanpun.

"Ucapkan terima kasih padaku karena sebentar lagi Rumah Sakit Jiwa akan memiliki satu pasien baru."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kasar meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya agar tidak meneteskan airmatanya yang berharga itu. Setidaknya, ia harus menjauh dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya, barulah ia bisa menangis sekuat tenaga bahkan hingga ia pingsanpun ia tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai sialan!"

Baekhyun menjerit seorang diri di tepi jalan yang sepi sambil menatapi ponselnya yang masih penuh akan foto dirinya yang sangat mesra bersama Kai. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Kai memberikannya kejutan ulang tahun dimana ia tinggal seorang diri di kamar apartemen Kai, dan ketika ia hampir saja menangis, Kai tiba-tiba datang sambil mengecup bibirnya dan mengatakan 'seperti itulah rasa takutku jika kehilanganmu'. Menurutnya, itulah hal yang paling romantis yang pernah Kai lakukan terhadapnya.

"Apakah kau amnesia? Kenapa kau begitu brengsek hiks!"

Juga pesan-pesan mereka yang sangat manis, membuatnya ragu untuk menghapus seluruh pesan itu. Airmata telah membanjiri wajah cantiknya tidak peduli jika banyak orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Ia terus menangis seorang diri dan terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan kekecewaan. Hari ini sungguh hari yang berat untuknya.

"Apakah ada kesialan lagi yang akan menghampiriku?"

JEDERRRRR~

DUAARRR~

BRUSSSHH~

SRASHHH~

"Hikss!"

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi ketika tubuhnya basah kuyup dengan sangat cepat karena hujan turun begitu tiba-tiba. Semua orang berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh, tetapi dirinya masih terdiam di tengah trotoar dan memiliki untuk melanjutkan tangisannya. Ugh! Kini kesialanmu lengkap menjadi 100 persen, Byun Baekhyun. Selamat.

"Hiks hikss! Apakah hanya hujan ini yang dapat menemaniku? Hiks! Aku sial sekali hiks hiks!"

Baekhyun berjongkok dan menangis. Ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya disana dan ia sedikit mensyukuri karena ia bisa berteriak dan menangis sepuasnya tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun. Rambutnya dan make up mahalnya luntur begitu saja menjadi tidak berbentuk. Pakaian mahal yang ia beli pun sudah basah dan sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus. Tetapi apa pedulinya? Bukankah ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi saat ini?

Namun tatapan Baekhyun kini beralih pada sebuah cincin tipis mewah yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Itu adalah cincin pemberian Kai ketika hari jadi mereka yang ke 5 tahun. Baekhyun senang bukan main pada saat itu, dan ia menganggap cincin ini sebagai tanda jika Kai sudah mengikatnya sebagai seorang tunangan. Tetapi sepertinya itu semua bagaikan sekumpulan asap yang akan hilang hanya karena tiupan angin kecil. Semuanya sudah musnah dan lenyap tak tersisa. Dan Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Mungkin saat ini kau sedang menghangatkan dirimu bersama Kyungsoo hiks! Dasar lelaki sialan! Hiks! Aku tidak mampu membayangkannya hiks hiks!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik cincin itu terlepas dari jemari lentiknya dan melemparkan cincin itu ke tengah jalan raya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak peduli dengan cincin itu lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan lelaki keparat itu.

"Bercintalah dengan hebat bersama Kyungsoo! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjerit, namun ia terbatuk-batuk karena tak sengaja menelan air hujan yang masuk secara kurang ajar ke tenggorokkannya. Baekhyun kembali menangis sambil memukuli dadanya dan ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Aku ingin mati.."

Baekhyun menuruni trotoar itu dan hendak menabrakkan dirinya pada sebuah mobil. Namun rasa takutnya lebih besar daripada rasa sakit hatinya, sehingga dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menghindari mobil yang akan menabraknya.

Tiiinnnnnnn!

"Dasar lelaki gila!"

Baekhyun tersentak atas umpatan si pengemudi yang hampir menabraknya. Dan Baekhyun hanya menangis terisak menanggapi umpatan si pengemudi yang emosional itu.

"Hiks! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Dengan cara apa lagi aku bisa mati?! Hiks!"

"Dan juga.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia rasa tubuhnya sangatlah sempurna, dan sangat disayangkan jika ia mati dalam keadaan yang sempurna seperti ini. Setidaknya, ia harus merusak tubuhnya agar ia bisa mati dengan tenang. Pikiran yang sangat bodoh memang, tetapi itulah Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki cantik yang memiliki pikiran anti-mainstream.

"..aku belum mampu merusak diriku. Aku masih bersih, dan aku harus merasakan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelum aku mati."

Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan perlahan senyuman manis terukir dari bibir tipisnya.

"Jadi.. apakah aku harus melepaskan keperawananku sebelum aku mati?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan tengah menyesap ice coffeenya terduduk di dekat jendela seorang diri di sebuah cafe. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri guna membersihkan sisa float yang menempel di bibir seksinya. Kemudian di menyampirkan satu kaki panjangnya atas satu kakinya yang lain. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan yang teramat sangat, seolah tidak ada hal menarik lain yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini. Benar-benar bosan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menatap ponselnya menunggu sebuah panggilan yang bisa saja memberikannya pekejaan.

"Huft, aku kira ini akan menarik. Tetapi yang aku dapatkan justru hanyalah kebosanan."

Panggil saja lelaki tampan yang tengah mendengus itu dengan nama Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol lebih lengkapnya. Ia adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang kaya raya tetapi ia tidak memiliki sebuah pekerjaan. Sebenarnya tidak 100 persen ia pengangguran, ia masih memiliki sebuah pekerjaan. Tetapi pekerjaan itu.. tidak bisa di sebut dengan pekerjaan karena hari bekerjanya pun tidak menetap.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu mudaku."

Chanyeol bergumam seorang diri sambil menyesap ice coffee miliknya yang masih tersisa. Ia sedikit bangga akan wajahnya yang tampan, sehingga membuatnya mudah mendapatkan sebuah 'pekerjaan'. Ya, Chanyeol adalah seorang kekasih bayaran yang sering di sewa oleh pada lajang-lajang yang membutuhkan jasanya.

Jika kalian berpikir Chanyeol adalah seorang yang brengsek dan mata duitan, maka kalian salah. Karena tujuan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya adalah mencari kepuasan hidup dengan memacari beberapa orang yang berbeda selagi ia masih muda. Dan jika ia mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaannya itu, maka ia anggap uang itu sebagai bonus. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?

"Hm.. kali ini siapa yang membutuhkan jasaku? Apakah dia cantik?"

Chanyeol termasuk orang yang supel. Dia dapat dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri pada orang baru yang akan menjadi 'kekasihnya'. Jadi, jangan heran jika ia berganti-ganti pasangan kurang lebih 10 orang hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan saja. Bukankah itu terdengar amat sangat brengsek?

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam tangan rolex nya untuk mengetahui waktu karena ia memiliki sebuah janji pada client yang membutuhkan jasanya. Mereka memang sudah berjanjian di cafe ini, tetapi Chanyeol mendadak merasa jengkel karena dirinya harus menunggu seorang diri seperti orang dungu disini selama hampir 1 jam. Sungguh client nya yang satu ini berhasil menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Apa aku sudah tampan? Apa aku siap bertemu dengan kekasihku yang baru?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil menyadari perkataannya yang terlalu percaya diri, tetapi itu bukanlah masalah karena hal ini cukup membuatnya sedikit terhibur di tengah kebosanannya. Baiklah, jadi harus berapa lama lagi si tampan ini menunggu?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Chanyeol sedikit melongo melihat seseorang yang baru saja tiba di hadapannya ini. Seorang lelaki manis nan cantik, tetapi memiliki sikap yang kurang ajar karena dengan seenak jidat meminum ice coffee nya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Hei itu milikku-"

"Aku akan membayarnya. Ah iya, kau Park Chanyeol bukan? Akulah yang telah membuat janji denganmu. Aku.. membutuhkan jasamu^^."

Emosi Chanyeol meluap entah kemana saat ia memandang sebuah eyesmile yang sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melihat eyesmile secantik itu. Ok, ini berlebihan, tetapi apa salah jika ia mengatakan fakta?

"Kau Byun Baekhyun? Aku kira kau seorang yang jelek. Tetapi, dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau bukanlah seorang yang akan menggunakan jasa 'kekasih bayaran' sepertiku."

Mungkin kalian akan tertawa karena nyatanya Baekhyun menyewa seorang kekasih bayaran untuk melepaskan sakit hatinya, dan tentunya melupakan Kai. Baekhyun pun merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri dan masih tidak menyangka bisa-bisanya ia menyewa kekasih bayaran seperti Chanyeol. Ini sungguh bukan gayanya, dan bisa saja ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Jadi, apakah kau mulai tertarik padaku karena aku adalah seorang yang cantik?"

Chanyeol langsung menepuk-nepuk bibirnya sendiri karena salah berucap. Ternyata masih ada orang lain yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi seperti dirinya. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Aku membutuhkan jasamu dalam waktu sebulan," ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Mwo? Bukankah di dalam perjanjian kita hanya menjadi kekasih selama satu mingg-"

Brukk

"Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang berisi tumpukan uang, tepat di depan Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil uang jutaan itu. Menyimpannya di dalam tas, dan ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah idiot 'tapi tampan' nya.

"Baiklah, deal."

"Ck! Aku sudah menduga jika kau hanyalah orang miskin yang kebetulan memiliki wajah yang tampan."

Pedas sekali.

Itu adalah perkataan terpedas yang pernah Baekhyun ucapkan di seumur hidupnya, dan beruntung sekali Chanyeol lah yang menerima perkataan pedas 'langka' milik Baekhyun. Kau harus banyak bersyukur Chanyeol, karena sepertinya kau telah di pilih oleh Tuhan untuk mendapatkan anugerah berupa perkataan pedas dari Baekhyun. Ok, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Terima kasih, cantik."

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia akan tersinggung hanya karena perkataan pedas Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan sering mendapatkan perkataan pedas itu dari para client nya yang sebelumnya. Jadi, anggaplah itu sudah menjadi makanan seminggu-minggu untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah jijiknya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, terlebih tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya dan nampak ingin menciumnya. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol sehingga membuat si empunya kaki meringis kesakitan.

"Apakah semua lelaki memang brengsek seperti itu?" gumam Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau juga lelaki!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengejar Baekhyun.

"Ya, lelaki yang sangat cantik.." lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalani hubungan mereka dengan baik-baik. Chanyeol bahkan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tentu Baekhyun menerimanya karena bukankah mereka memang sepasang kekasih?

Baekhyun selalu terlihat cuek dan dingin terhadap Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli karena nyatanya Baekhyun hanyalah kekasih pura-puranya. Tidak dari hati, melainkan hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaannya saja. Hingga pada suatu malam, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah untuk sekedar saling mengakrabkan diri. Chanyeol menerimanya dan ia rasa Baekhyun memang membutuhkan seorang teman curhat.

"C-chanyeol kau-"

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri."

Baekhyun nampak terkejut ketika Chanyeol menjeputnya dengan sebuah mobil mewah. Kalian ingat bukan, jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya, tetapi karena otaknya yang sedikit miring karena melakukan pekerjaan aneh ini. Hei, Chanyeol sudah terlalu kaya, jadi untuk apa ia terus bekerja? Dan kebetulan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui fakta Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Karena mereka sudah berstatement untuk tidak mengurusi kehidupan pribadi masing-masing selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya, sedangkan Chanyeol terus tersenyum lebar disamping pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka menunggu Baekhyun naik ke mobil mewahnya. Untuk sekedar informasi, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Chanyeol menunjukkan kekayaannya pada seseorang yang menjadi clientnya. Jadi, anggaplah Baekhyun client nya yang paling special.

"Kau sangat cantik jika merona seperti itu. Apakah mantan kekasihmu tidak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti aku memperlakukanmu saat ini?"

"Berhentilah berbicara dan segera lajukan mobilnya. Dan asal kau tahu, mantan kekasihku bahkan jauh lebih romantis daripada cara kampunganmu ini."

Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi jengkelnya, berbanding terbalik dengan degupan keras di jantungnya dan juga rona merah yang masih menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Jika aku kampungan, kenapa kau terus merona dan tidak mau menatapku? Hm? Aigoo~ kekasihku manis sekali."

"Diamlah Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Baekhyun dan melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih nampak merona, dan entah kenapa ia merasa puas karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun seperti itu. Menurutnya, Baekhyun jauh terlihat lebih manis jika bersikap lembut dan tidak terus berteriak-teriak kepadanya seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun. Aku ini kekasihmu, tetapi kenapa kau tidak memperlakukan aku seperti kekasihmu? Kau justru selalu menghindariku dan terus membentakku. Apakah aku boleh mengetahui alasannya?"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka kembali percakapan mereka saat kondisi mulai membaik. Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil dan suasana nampak canggung karena dirinya maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suaranya. Chanyeol mengalah, dan akhirnya ia mulai membahas masalah yang selama ini terus bersarang di pikirannya.

"Kita hanya berpura-pura, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun singkat, padat dan cukup jelas.

"Tetapi tetap saja aku adalah kekasihmu. Lalu apa gunanya kau membayarku mahal jika kau tidak memanfaatkanku?"

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memanfaatkanmu? Tetapi sayang sekali, aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk memanfaatkanmu, Chanyeol."

"Bukankah itu berarti apa yang telah kita lakukan selama dua minggu ini hanyalah membuang-buang waktu saja?"

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia sedikit takut dengan nada bicara Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya. Chanyeol sedikit berbeda, dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun merasa canggung sedari tadi. Atau hanya perasaannya saja karena telah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai Kai?

"Um.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," lirih Baekhyun dengan sangat lesu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara lemah Baekhyun, sontak menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan menatap Baekhyun yang nampak pucat. Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir dan tak sengaja ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam dan ia memandang kedua tangannya yang di genggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Baiklah, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Ia menuruti apa perkataan Baekhyun karena sepertinya kondisi Baekhyun sedang tidak baik.

"Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai Kai?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangannya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kai?" ulang Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kai," gumam Baekhyun dengan sangat lemah. Dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar. Kemudian tanpa ragu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat memberikan kenyamanan.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Aku siap menjadi Kai mu," lirih Chanyeol sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Baekhyun terus bergumam mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol. Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun sudah meneteskan air matanya. Ia sangatt merindukan Kai, dan apa salahnya jika ia menganggap Chanyeol sebagai Kai?

Sedangkan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Ini adalah pertama kali ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat seperti ini. Ia merasa harus melakukan hal ini karena Baekhyun nyatanya adalah sosok yang rapuh. Meskipun Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya dengan memperlakukan Chanyeol cukup dingin, tetapi Chanyeol tetap mampu membaca perasaan Baekhyun. Jadi, apakah ini alasan sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun menyewanya? Karena ia sudah di lukai oleh seseorang yang bernama Kai.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Pandangannya terarah mulai dari leher Baekhyun, dagunya, rahangnya, bibirnya, hidung mungilnya dan terhenti pada sepasang mata yang indah itu. Mata Baekhyun sudah penuh akan airmata dan terpaksa Chanyeol menghapus airmata itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun masih terisak kecil namun ia sama sekali tidak menolak sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah mengangggap Chanyeol sebagai Kai. Apakah ini karena rasa putus asanya yang teramat besar? Terlebih jantungnya pun berdegup menyenangkan ketika dirinya berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Hei, apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdegup keras ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah keberanian darimana ia mampu menatap mata Baekhyun dengan dalam. Ia pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang membelai wajahnya. Hingga tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memiringkan kepalanya dan berniat untuk mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan dadanya sehingga ia menunduk dalam. Chanyeol merasa sangat kecewa karena nyatanya Baekhyun menolak ciumannya. Tetapi tentu ia tidak akan bersikap egois dan membiarkan Baekhyun memilih pilihannya. Ia tidak mampu memaksa Baekhyun untuk mau di ciumnya. Tetapi jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika ia semakin penasaran akan rasa bibir tipis itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun lalu ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya seperti semula. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk disana, terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan perasaannya dengan menggenggam erat kemudi mobilnya dan ia menundukkan kepalanya sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia merasa kecewa dengan sikapnya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya setelah kejadian ini?

"Kurasa aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku. Acara makan malam ini, kita batalkan," ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang hampir saja menciumnya. Ia rasa jika apa yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol adalah hal yang salah. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan sembarang lelaki menciumnya. Terlebih yang berada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Kai. Ia tidak ingin menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasannya saja.

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutar arah mobilnya, menuju kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya setelah ia berhasil menekan beberapa digit password disamping pintu. Dengan Chanyeol yang masih berada di belakangnya mengikutinya. Baekhyun nampak lesu karena tiba-tiba banyak pikiran kacau di kepalanya. Baekhyun mendadak kacau setelah kejadian di dalam mobil tadi bersama Chanyeol. Banyak pertanyaan aneh yang muncul di kepalanya dan ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Jadi, apakah ia harus menjalankan niat awalnya dan pergi dari dunia ini selamanya?

"Masuklah, aku membutuhkanmu malam ini."

Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol agar masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan Chanyeol menurutinya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak tidak bersemangat sedari tadi. Ingin sekali ia bertanya, tetapi sepertinya ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk lemah tepat di sampingnya. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Fisikku sehat, tetapi hatiku yang sakit."

Baekhyun tertawa miris. Ia masih tidak ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol dan ia lebih memilih untuk menatap sesuatu yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan padaku jika kau ingin bahagia bersamaku sebelum kau.. mati?"

Baekhyun tertawa kembali.

"Apakah aku harus sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mati?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti, sepertinya ada satu hal yang tidak beres dari diri Baekhyun.

"Aku bertanya padamu tetapi kau selalu saja membalikkan pertanyaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Kau hanya kekasih sewaanku, dan aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengetahui tentangku terlalu dalam."

"Dan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika aku tetaplah kekasihmu. Apa kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan kekasihmu?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol. Ia kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang hubungan mereka yang memang sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Dan mulai detik itu juga, Chanyeol kembali tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu peduli pada Baekhyun. Padahal sebelumnya, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apapun masalah yang terjadi pada client nya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda dan membuat Chanyeol sangat penasaran.

Ya, Chanyeol sangatlah penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun dan bagaimana masa lalu Baekhyun.

"Kita akan saling berbagi jika aku sudah benar-benar siap untuk pergi dari dunia ini.. selamanya."

Lagi-lagi hanya kalimat penuh makna lah yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan segala pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya dan berakhir ia yang mengalah.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya menuju ke arah kamar miliknya. Chanyeol tidak peduli dan ia lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mampu mengerti pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur berwarna putih tipis dan celana selutut. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa botol bir yang sudah menjadi persediaannya jika saja ia ingin mabuk seperti saat ini. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol dari belakang yang nampak terdiam memunggunginya. Ia teguk bir yang ia pegang langsung dari botolnya. Ia benar-benar stress saat ini.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apa yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun di dapur, karena ia sendiripun masih sulit untuk berpikir secara lurus setelah kejadian tadi. Hingga tak terasa Baekhyun sedikit mabuk karena ia telah menghabiskan setengah botol bir tersebut. Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di hadapan kekasih sewaannya tersebut.

Tentu Chanyeol terkejut dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun nampak sedikit cegukan dan juga wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin tertidur di pahamu," ucap Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingnya dan menopangkan kepalanya di atas pahanya. Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengerti jika Baekhyun saat ini tengah mabuk.

Hingga Chanyeol merasakan getaran di jantungnya lagi saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis, meskipun Baekhyun tidak tersenyum ke arahnya, tetapi entah kenapa senyuman itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Apa yang kurang dariku? Apa aku kurang cantik?" Baekhyun memulai racauannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun nyaman, dan ia memutuskan untuk meladeni ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik." Kali ini, Chanyeol sangat jujur dalam mengatakannya.

"Atau aku kurang kaya?"

"Kau sangat kaya."

"Lalu.. hiks! Kenapa dia meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mulai menangis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku selalu menangis seperti ini setelah ia menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa menggantikan dia dengan siapapun," lanjut Baekhyun. Airmata sudah mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Apakah ia sesempurna itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit tidak suka.

"Ya, dia sangat sempurna. Dia adalah lelaki yang manis, romantis dan dia menunjukkanku banyak hal dengan caranya sendiri. Dia membuatku nyaman."

"Lalu.. apa yang membuat hubungan kalian berakhir?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut jika Baekhyun akan marah. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan justru sebaliknya, Baekhyun terdiam dan tanpa di duga, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku.. menolaknya ketika ia mengajakku untuk bercinta."

"Lelaki brengsek," umpat Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Dan aku menyesal karena tidak membiarkannya bercinta denganku. Hiks! Aku sangat menyesal!"

Baekhyun kembali terisak dan terpaksa Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun bangkit. Ia hanya ingin menatap wajah Baekhyun dan meminta penjelasan atas semuanya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mau menatapnya.

"Hei, apakah cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi orang yang bodoh seperti ini? Jika dia benar mencintaimu, seharusnya dia mampu menahan dirinya hingga kalian menikah."

Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka kembali, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya, membawa sepasang tangan besar itu turun perlahan ke arah dadanya. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah kancing piyama yang di kenakannya.

"Itulah yang membuatku semakin ingin cepat mati. Aku telah mencintai orang yang salah," gumam Baekhyun.

"B-baek.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol sudah berkeringat dingin ketika Baekhyun menuntun tangannya untuk melepaskan piyama tipis itu. Kepala Chanyeol mendadak pusing karena tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Tentu saja menyuruhmu untuk menyetubuhiku. Aku ingin segera mati. Tetapi aku tidak ingin mati sebelum ada seseorang yang menyetubuhiku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi hantu perawa."

Ayolah, di moment yang sangat serius ini ternyata Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan niat awalnya yang konyol itu sebelum ia mati.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat sambil menarik tangannya menjauh dari dada Baekhyun.

"Apa masalahmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang bisa melakukan seks tanpa harus membayar dan bertanggung jawab?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima. Kalian harus ingat, jika Baekhyun masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol saat ini.

"Aku tidak sebejat itu."

"Hei, bukan kau yang bejat. Ini adalah keinginanku. Aku yang memintamu untuk melakukannya. Aku yang menginginkannya."

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Baekhyun perlahan merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di atas perut ber ABS milik Chanyeol.

"B-baek, jangan melakukan hal bod-"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat mati agar aku bisa melupakannya. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika terus hidup dan masih bisa melihatnya. Aku ingin segera pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini."

Baekhyun memegang dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan terus menatap wajah Chanyeol meminta untuk di setubuhi. Tetapi Chanyeol justru memalingkan wajahnya dan berdecih.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Kau telah mengorbankan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka. Kin menjadi Baekhyunlah yang berada di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak mengertinya ketika Chanyeol memandangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Chanyeol nampak telah tergoda oleh tubuh Baekhyun dan wajah cantiknya. Jadi, jangan salahkan jika Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk menyetubuhinya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap bersikap seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak memperdulikanmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dengan cepat Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rontaan Baekhyun karena bukankah apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah permintaan dari Baekhyun? Jujur saja, ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya dalam menyetubuhi seseorang. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya untuk melakukan hal ini dalam waktu cepat. Dan hanya Baekhyunlah yang berhasil membuatnya bernafsu untuk melakukan hubungan seks seperti ini.

Tangan besar Chanyeol terus ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terus meronta. Baekhyun bahkan terisak dan terlihat seperti orang yang tengah di perkosa. Terlebih ketika dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh pakaian mereka hingga keduanya benar-benar sudah bertelanjang bulat saat ini.

Baekhhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika Chanyeol kembali melahap bibirnya dengan rakus. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar deruan nafas Chanyeol menyapu wajahnya terlihat sangat bernafsu. Jadi, apakah ia mulai menyesali permintaannya tadi?

"Aku tidak tahu jika mencumbu seseorang akan senikmat ini," ucap Chanyeol saat menghentikan lumatannya dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia kembali memandangi tubuh polos Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya dengan wajah yang merona. Sangat cantik dan sepertinya ia tidak mampu menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Nafas Baekhyun nampak terengah karena ciuman hebat Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika Chanyeol kembali menindih dirinya dan kali ini Chanyeol menyesap lehernya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut dan Baekhyun sedikit menikmati aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Jlebbb~

"Akh-"

Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika Chanyeol memasuki dirinya. Hal ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika semudah itu ia membiarkan seorang lelaki memasukinya dan merenggut apa yang selama ini jaga. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak di bawah sana.

Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui jika dirinya sedang menangis, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin putus asa ketika Chanyeol mempercepat hentakkan dan membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

"Aku melepaskannya. Aku memberikannya pada orang lain."

"Aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Aku harus segera mati."

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang disaat Chanyeol nyatanya masih menggenjot tubuhnya. Mengenang kejadian dimana ia menolak Kai untuk bercinta, Kai yang tiba-tiba menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan juga..

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sewaannya.

"Kau menangis?"

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beralih untuk menatap matanya. Baekhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan airmatanya lagi karena nyatanya ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol yang mendapatinya tengah menangis. Chanyeol masih menggenjot tubuhnya dan terlihat sama sekali tidak ingin menghentikan genjotannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku memberikannya padamu," gumam Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Khas orang yang sedang menangis dengan keputusasaan.

Cup

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama untuk membuktikan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian kecupan turun ke bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama sambil menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tenanglah," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah mencoba untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Menyetubuhimu? Bukankah kau yang meminta?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Bukan. Tetapi kenapa kau memperlakukanku dengan.. manis?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bahagia sebelum kau mati? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu, dan saat ini aku tengah melakukannya."

Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Chanyeol.. lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

"Dan kenapa kaku begitu perduli dengan perasaanku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menahan dada Chanyeol dan terus menatap mata Chanyeol cukup lama dengan tatapan putus asanya. Hingga dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol menghentikan genjotannya ketika ia mengetahui arti tatapan Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Maaf karena telah memaksamu melakukan hal ini," lirih Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Jangan memperdulikan aku. Aku pun sama sepertimu. Sama-sama tidak memiliki harapan."

Baekhyun kembali membungkam bibirnya. Cukup lama hingga Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan kondisi inipun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Apakah kita sudah berakhir? Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengakhirinya."

Ya, Chanyeol rasa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah berakhir karena nyatanya ia sudah berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah ia setubuhi dan ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun sama sekali. Tetapi ketika Chanyeol baru saja ingin mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan terpaksa Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya, membiarkan kejantanannya tetap bersarang di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau belum tiba pada orgasmemu dan kau ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmatinya terlebih dengan seseorang yang bahkan akan segera mati?!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Kau.. tidak seperti Chanyeol yang aku kenal. Kau tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera memenuhi keinginanmu, Baek."

"Heumphh~ umph cpkhh cpkhh!"

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar dan ia kembali mendorong kejantanannya keluar masuk dalam tempo cepat di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan emosi dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali barang sedikitpun. Ia terus bungkam bibir itu dengan lumatannya karena ia benar-benar ingin memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun yangm memintanya untuk orgasme di dalam tubuhnya. Baiklah, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Argh! Ahh ahh!"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menikmati tubuh Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia semakin membabi buta menyetubuhi Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sedikit meronta karena dirinya yang terlalu kasar. Ya, Baekhyun kembali meronta karena hentakan Chanyeol begitu cepat dan juga ia meronta karena Chanyeol benar-benar nampak berbeda. Ia tidak mengenal Chanyeol yang seperti ini, namun rontaannya tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah. Dengan apa yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol dan juga dengan kehidupannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas karena Chanyeol sudah tiba pada orgasmenya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol memenuhi tubuhnya dengan mengalirkan spermanya di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol pun terengah-engah sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia sedikit menyesali semua ini karena nyatanya hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, ia ingin menikmati tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berada di pelukannya. Ia kecupi wajah Baekhyun dan tentunya bibir tipis nan manis itu. Kemudian turun ke leher untuk membuat tanda cinta dan kembali ke bibir Baekhyun lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong ke langit-langit ruangan itu, membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia pun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan melumat balik bibir Chanyeol, karena ia pun ingin menikmati semua ini sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selam-lamanya.

Perlahan kedua lengan kurus itu terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati degupan keras di jantungnya setelah permainan cinta mereka usai.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

Dan Baekhyun mulai menyadari jika selama mereka melakukan hubungan seks, ia sama sekali tidak teringat dengan Kai. Tetapi yang ada justru ia hanya terfokus pada sikap Chanyeol dalam menyetubuhinya tadi. Dan juga..

Apa arti degupan keras dijantungnya ini? Kenapa ia selalu merasakan degupan ini saat bersama Chanyeol? Dan tidak mungkin jika apa yang di rasakannya saat ini adalah perasaan cinta.

Namun Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuhnya begitu saja dan melepaskan penyatuan kelamin mereka. Chanyeol terlihat tidak ingin menatapnya dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk meraih pakaiannya dan mengenakannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk. Ia memperhatikan kondisinya sendiri dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menunggumu untuk mengatakan sesuatu di akhir pertemuan kita," lirih Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah memakai pakaiannya.

Namun Chanyeol masih terdiam dan ia masih enggan untuk menatap lelaki cantik yang baru saja di setubuhinya. Ia tidak ingin menatap kekasihnya tersebut. Terpaksa membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan ia meraih tangan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mau menatapnya.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu," pinta Baekhyun lagi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, dan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Ia angkat satu tangannya dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun kembali agar Baekhyun mengerti perasaannya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir.

"Aku tidak memiliki harapan," lirih Baekhyun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku pun sama sepertimu. Aku tidak memiliki harapan karena seseorang yang aku cintai memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan pergi dari dunia ini. Tidak bisakah kau melupakan lelaki yang telah membuatmu terluka itu?"

Baekhyun nampak terdiam. Berusaha untuk mencari ketulusan dari tatapan mata Chanyeol, dan ia mendapatkannya.

"Dapatkah aku menggantikan posisi lelaki itu di hatimu?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat sehingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ DUE DATE BEFORE DEATH ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini semua! Apa sebenarnya maumu, Kai?! Hiks!"

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kebisingan yang sudah terjadi di dalam kantornya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah terjadi. Nampak kerumunan karyawannya yang berada di ruangan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah Kyungsoo dan Kai kembali bertengkar?

"Permisi, beri aku jalan."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menerobos kerumunan karyawannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup tidak mengenakan. Disana terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dan Kai yang tengah menunduk dalam di hadapannya. Jadi, masalah apa lagi kali ini yang terjadi di dalam rumah tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo?

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa alasan kalian kali ini. Aku adalah Direktur Utama di kantor ini dan kalian harus menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan. Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan pada kalian jika sepasang suami istri bekerja di dalam satu perusahaan yang sama akan membuat kinerja kalian menjadi buruk?"

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dan sikap tegasnya seperti yang sering ia tunjukkan pada setiap karyawannya yang melanggar aturan. Baekhyun tidak perduli jika karyawannya sedang berbisik membicarakannya di belakang sana. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli karena ia melakukan hal ini semata-mata untuk kemajuan perusahaannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun sajangnim," ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tetapi Kai masih berdiam diri disana tanpa berniat untuk meminta maaf pada sang atasan.

"Kyungsoo, aku memberikanmu satu pilihan kali ini. Kau harus memilih Kai atau dirimu sendiri yang akan tetap bekerja di perusahaanku? Kalian tidak mungkin bisa terus bekerja bersama. Aku tidak ingin hal konyol yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, justru terjadi kembali karena masalah pribadi kalian."

Baekhyun terus saja berbicara dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi. Baekhyun sungguh terlihat angkuh dan ia terlihat muak dengan Kai.

"Baiklah, beri kami waktu untuk memutuskannya."

Kali ini Kai yang bersuara.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku yang akan bertahan di perusahaan ini karena posisiku adalah posisi yang sangat vital bagi perusahaan. Dan Kai.. kau bisa mengundurkan diri dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Aku pun tidak ingin kau terus bekerja disini. Aku rasa ini adalah keputusan terbaik."

Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa melakukan rundingan sedetikpun dengan Kai. Tentu Kai merasa sangat terkejut, tetapi setelah ia berpikir bahwa keputusan Kyungsoo memanglah keputusan yang tepat. Ia pun tidak ingin bekerja satu perusahaan bersama sang istri karena konsentrasinya akan sedikit terganggu.

"Baiklah. Aku menyetujui keputusan Kyungsoo. Aku mengundurkan diri darisini.. Byun Baekhyun sajangnim."

Kai beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun begitu saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seorang pria tinggi, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Entah kenapa pandangan Kai terpaku pada sosok lelaki tinggi itu karena ia merasa cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun memiliki seorang pria.

"Sayang, mari kita makan siang."

Kai menjatuhkan dagunya ketika lelaki tinggi itu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun secara kurang ajar. Apakah lelaki itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun yang baru?

Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bagi Kai, ketika Baekhyun mencium bibir lelaki tinggi itu dengan mesra tepat di depan matanya. Terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman itu tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan dirinya dan juga semua karyawan yang masih menyaksikan mereka.

Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kai dan ia sedikit tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Ia benar-benar puas melihat ekspresi terkejut yang bodoh ditunjukkan oleh Kai saat ini. Bukankah pembalasan akan selalu menyenangkan? Dan itulah yang saat ini Baekhyun rasakan. Bersama kekasihnya. Bersama lelaki yang saat ini tengah mencium bibirnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

Cpkh!

"Ahh aku lelah sekali seharian bekerja. Dan aku baru saja kehilangan satu karyawanku. Ajak aku ke sebuah tempat dan belikan aku makanan yang banyak, Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu hihi^^"

Baekhyun nampak bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalas permintaan Baekhyun dengan senyuman menawannya yang terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan jangan menunjukkan eyesmile manismu itu lagi di hadapan banyak orang, atau aku akan menghukummu untuk melayaniku bercinta di tempat yang aku ingini."

Baekhyun berpura-pura terkejut dengan bibirnya yang membentuk 'wow'. Kemudian ia memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan tatapan matanya yang masih melirik ke arah Kai yang masih mematung disana.

"Aku siap bercinta dimanapun kau mau tanpa kau memintanya, sayang^^"

Check mate!

Mati kau, Kim Jong In.

Pembalasan dendam berhasil.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

ONESHOOT lagi err elelele~

Ok, Yuta gamau kebanyakan ngetik/?

Tolong kasih pendapat kalian tentan FF Yuta kali ini. Apakah sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian dilihat dari judulnya?

Ok, maaf kalo Yuta selipin KaiBaek karena Yuta sendiri suka KaiBaek. Tapi as slight doang yaa~ wkwk

LAST!

Kalo review banyak, Yuta bakal bikinin ONESHOOT lagi buat readers-nim. Tapi kalo dikit, ya Yuta kecewa, galau dan baper :'D *abaikan

Come on, jangan jadi siders yaa *digampar

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
